thelastseerfandomcom-20200214-history
Arev Morjhula
"We are the servants of Morjhul, god of death, and assassinating in the name of Morjhul is our purpose." -Vey The Arev Morjhula are absolute servants of Morjhul, god of death. No one thinks twice about the Arev Morjhula killing their targets. They know that the Arev Morjhula takes contracts and serves the Grim Lord. If a person wants revenge, they go after the source, not the Arev Morjhula. They may even hire the Arev Morjhula to kill the source. History The Grim Lord chose the Little Girl (real name Gina, but few know that), the founder, to bring death unto those who called for him. No one could see past the Little Girl’s unassuming appearance, and she was extraordinarily successful. As she grew, she gathered her allies and they called themselves the Arev Morjhula, meaning the ‘Will of Morjhul.’ Way of Life The Arev Morjhula assassins are split up into tightly-knit bloods. For example, Vey would identify herself by saying, “I am of Isara's Blood,” as would the others in that specific blood. As a collective, the various bloods of the Arev Morjhula identify each other as a large family. The leaders of each blood have an annual reunion in which they discuss the affairs of their bloods and how best to serve Morjhul. The reunion is one of the most feared events of Vitsar, because it’s basically the world’s best killers all together. There is no single supreme leader because for them, that position belongs to the Grim Lord Morjhul, not one of his servants. They’re not in hiding or anything and no one is hunting for them. The Arev Morjhul is an acknowledged and feared sect of Incarnism. They get hired a lot for protection racketeering, although of course the contracts never phrase it that way, in case governors and such want to see. The Arev Morjhula know they get hired for crime, but they don’t care, as long as it results in a sacrifice for the Grim Lord. They just make sure the contract doesn’t look that way for the military and such to see. The Arev Morjhula and the crown have a tenuous relationship, in which both know they could destroy the other if provoked. The Arev Morjhula believe that Morjhul takes care of all that enter his realm. Thus, a lot of people with dead friends/relatives turn to worshiping Morjhul in order to tell themselves that their deceased loved ones are being taken care of + they can justify revenge killing. The prayer at the shrine of Morjhul: The will of the Grim Lord guide me as I remain always faithful to my brothers and sisters of the Arev Morjhula. May I always follow the word of my blood leader and do all deeds in the honor of Morjhul, the master of darkness. The prayer for collateral damage: The will of Morjhul guide me through this worthy sacrifice. Induction Upon induction, the candidate must kneel before an altar dedicated to the Grim Lord and take the oath: Hail Morjhul, god of darkness, god of death. I pledge myself unto your service from this day until I enter your void. Your will is my law as I guide your victimes to you. May I be always faithful to my brothers and sisters of the Arev Morjhula as I do honor unto you. At that point the candidate must step into the blazing altar. Morjhul willing, he or she will emerge unscathed except for the marking on the back of the neck. From then on, the candidate is a full assassin of the Arev Morjhula. They call each other ‘fireborn brother/sister,’ but everyone else calls them assassins. The leader of each blood of the Arev Morjhula must undergo a second ceremony that occurs behind closed doors. When the leader emerges, their aura is frigid and invokes dread. The assassins of Arev Morjhula understand that it is the gift Morjhul grants in honor of his highest servants. Active Bloods City of Staros - Isara's Blood City of Jeriah - Kyzanth's Blood City of Krepper - Sisha's Blood City of Oniris - Eliryan's Blood City of Rathik - Ashgar's Blood City of Thanton - Fenas' Blood Category:Vitsarian Groups Category:Vitsar